All In A Days Work
by PixieDust Love
Summary: A day in the life of Gaia Moore. Just a one chapter thing I felt that writing. COMPLETE


Just a one-chapter thing on a day in Gaia's shoes. I don't own anything obviously. Enjoy!!!

Oh yes, also, understand that I have not read all the books, so I'm out of date. She still likes Sam in my story. I've read to like 13 or something.

All in a days work

No sound was heard as Gaia Moore, the stunning teenager wise beyond her years, walked peacefully along the gravel path. Her breath condensed into a creamy fog, as she breathed in and out, enjoying the night air. Or was it morning by now?? Gaia really had no idea. She had stormed out late last night, needing some fresh air, because the stink in the house was getting to her. She seemed to rush out of her house an awful lot recently for some reason or another. She figured she'd prowl around for the rest of the morning/night, until the nearest Krispy Kreme donut store opened.

That's when she heard it, just as she was starting to drool over a warm dozen donuts. The crunching of clumsy feet trying to be quiet, some raping asshole expecting to have a good time. Gaia grinned mentally, _Oh yea, you'll have a good time either in the hospital in pain just a little less then death, or trying to explain why a girl was able to kick your ass._ Oh, she really loved her job. Kicking ass. And being a girl too. Show the world of shit-headed men just what girls could do. 

Today, she was in an extra bad mood. There was some intense ass-whipping coming up, and her would-be rapist didn't even have a clue. She almost felt sorry for him, except not. How could she ever feel sorry for someone who abused others, just because they were weaker? It simply didn't make sense. But really, who knew what went on it a guys head. _Nothing, probably, all their blood is somewhere else_, she though naughtily. She had once heard a saying explaining what God's biggest mistake was. Giving man a penis and a brain, but only enough blood to use one at a time. She was quite sure she had never heard anything truer. That and "some people are alive only because its illegal to kill". But then again, she pondered maliciously, since when had she ever played by the rules??? Nonetheless, she could never forget her personal favorite saying…GAIA MOORE'S LIFE SUCKS!!!! It was too true…

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a branch snap somewhere behind her on her left, followed by muted and fluent cussing. Gaia almost giggled giddily, except that she was Gaia Moore, and Gaia Moore never giggled. It simply wasn't in her genes. _Just like the fear gene isn't there_, she remembered as she felt adrenaline pumping through her, preparing her for the upcoming fight. _More like a beating really._

The tall blond teenager pretended not to have heard her obvious stalker. Putting on an act, she kept walking, wrapping her arms around herself and speaking just a little too loudly, 

"Oh my gosh!! I am so totally lost," she said pathetically, making her voice as high and innocent as possible. "I hope I find my way soon, or run into someone who can help me." She could literally see the cogs working in whatever there was of a brain in the guy's head. "Innocent lost" girl + guy who can "help" her = free joy ride, or so he thought. Gaia counted down in her head. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

"Excuse me miss," a light baritone voice said a few feet behind her. _Show time!_ Gaia pretended to jump, as though she hadn't known he was there. Whirling around she widened her eyes fearfully.

"Yes?" she asked in that high obnoxious voice, doing her best not to burst out laughing. The tall, chubby, muscled man that stood before her had put on the fakest southern accent ever. Honestly, even she could do better than that.

"Well, miss," he said, taking a few steps closer, "I couldn't help overhearing you say that you are lost. It just so happens that I live her, and I would be more than happy to assist you in finding your way. _Happy in your pants, asshole. I didn't even know your kind of people knew the word assist._

She moved closer as well, looking up at him coyly through her lashes, in a way that she hoped was sexy and innocent. She also hoped that it was dark enough so that he couldn't see how incredibly hideous she was. "Really? That would be so totally great. It's just that I don't really have, you know, like any place to go."

"Miss, that's terrible." He exclaimed roughly, losing his fake Texan accent as he grabbed her around the waist. "I can give you someplace to stay, but it'll be at a cost."

"Oh no sir, no thank you. Could you let go of me now please? I'd like you to leave me alone." _This is so pathetic_, but she figured she might as well give him a chance. She never liked beating people who didn't deserve it.

"No, no, I think I'd rather take you home with me. Better yet, why not just behind the bushes?"

_Sick bastard_. She talked in her normal voice now. "The only way you'll find yourself behind the bushes is alone, and in pain, you mother fucker." Before he could even reply, she was in action. Curling her arms up, she pinched the flap of skin between his thumb and pointer finger with her nails hard. He yelled and released. _Whimp._ Grabbing one of his retracting arms, she gave a quick twist and a pull, until she heard the sickly satisfying pop of his arm coming out of its socket.

It soon became apparent to her that he had had some training as well, for he landed one good punch to her left arm and then pulled away, allowing both sides to reconsider the other side's strength. As Gaia circled calmly, waiting for him to make the first move she thought it incredibly funny how her life had fallen into a pattern of sorts. She had a mental checklist and each day she knew she was able to check off each item on the list.

Gaia's List:

1. Get pissed at the world

2. Kick a rapist-would-be's ass

3. Eat a dozen or more Krispy Kreme donuts

4. Fall in love with Sam even more than before

5. Realize chances of getting with Sam are nonexistent

6. Find out once again how grotesquely ugly and misshapen body is

7. See how much truth there is behind favorite motto, "Gaia Moore's life sucks"

_Wow,_ Gaia thought wryly, _would you look at that? I'm on a roll today. Get pissed at the world, check. Kick a would-be rapist's ass…in the process._ She started to watch her adversary more closely now. She could tell he was preparing to make a move; he kept shifting his weight, and his muscles were making miniscule twitches that told her the same adrenaline that was running through her was now running through him as well. And, there was his move.

He ran at her, feet thudding against the hard ground, planning to ram her. She felt a little disappointed. This would be too easy. She stood still, waiting for him to close the distance and get close enough so that she could use his weight and speed against him. Quickly dropping to one knee, she grabbed his arm as he came at her, gave it an extra hard twist, then put her other hand on his stomach, and pushed, sending him flying over her, flipping onto his back to land several feet away, hitting the ground with a good, solid thud. Gaia also faintly heard a pop. His arm had popped back into place.

Her opponent heaved himself off of the ground, cussing obscenities at her, and paused waiting to catch his breath. This time he approached her more slowly, cautiously, keeping his arms tensed, so that at any moment he could raise them up to defend himself. Unfortunately for him, Gaia could get through that block in a cinch. She was preparing to make the slow rounds of circling again, but then she smelled something. Heavenly. And there was only one thing that could smell that way. DONUTS! Gaia felt her stomach grumble, telling her it was time to eat. Fine, she would just have to hurry this up. She waited until he was about a yard away, then she made her move. Take a step, she leapt into the air, raising one leg, and straightening out the other, parallel to the ground. She went sailing through the air, looking like a tigress going in for the kill. With a smack, her foot rammed into his chest, sending him tumbling backwards. But she wasn't done yet. Before her feet touched the ground, she whipped out her other leg, landing another blow on his solid chest. Gaia's feet landed lightly on the ground, and before missing a beat, she grabbed her foe's arms, and pulled him back into the standing position. Then, whirling around, she kicked. Whirl, kick, whirl kick. She finished him off with several quick single leg kicks into his stomach, then she shoved her hand, flat palmed, into his chest, pushing him backwards while stepping on his foot, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. His body thudded against the gravel, and he lay still. _Number two, check_, she thought happily.

Gaia knew he was down. She began to feel dizzy as the edges of her vision went black. In her last few moments of consciousness, she globbed all the spit in her mouth together, and spit on the man. _May it mark your soul and last in your memory forever,_ she thought faintly as she stumbled to a nearby park bench and collapsed, falling into darkness.

Gaia awoke half an hour later, feeling fully revived. She hardly had time to sit up before her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten since yesterday lunch, and she was very hungry. Sliding off the bench, she stretched, then walked to the nearest Krispy Kreme. She had mapped out all of the donut stores within a ten-mile radius of her house before she even knew how to get to school.

She inhaled the smells of that sweet, sweet fattening, circular treat known as a donut. She had bought a dozen donuts from the guy behind the counter who gave her a very strange look when she said they were all for herself. She was on her eighth donut when she heard a commotion in the park. Some one at the chess tables had just won, and they seemed to feel that everyone else should know that fact as well. And that's when she saw him. Him. Sam. He was sitting at one of the chess tables, looking as though he was waiting for someone. His arm lay casually across the back of the chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him. There was something so incredibly alluring about him, watching him sitting there all alone. All alone. The words echoed in her head. Before she knew it, her mind had come to a decision. Her body seemed to be acting of its own accord as she shoved the rest of her donuts. _Number three, check_.

Standing up, she raced back inside the donut store, to buy a dozen more, where the same guy behind the counter shook his head bemusedly and told her she didn't have to pay as long as she promised not to come back in the next hour. She thanked him, a donut already in her mouth, and ran to the park, slowing out of sight of the chess tables, and regaining her composure. Walking calmly, she came out in front of the chess tables, and made sure to exaggerate looking around to find an empty table. After looking several times up and down, she suddenly seemed to notice Sam. Sighing deeply (this was all part of an act mind you) she finally seemed to force herself over to Sam's table.

"Hey," he said softly when she arrived there, as though not sure what to say. She grunted a reply and then asked what he wanted to play for. _Got to keep it business. _"Well I'm out of money, so how about a donut. If I win I'll buy you a dozen donuts, and if you win, ill still buy you a dozen donuts."

Up until this point, Gaia had been carefully avoiding his eyes, but now she looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. She was quite sure she felt her heart melt when she looked at him. Black hair tousled as always, eyes seeming to hold deep sorrows and secrets, smile playing at his lovely lips. God, she was so in love with him. She didn't think it was even possible to love someone this much, but she did. _Number four, check._

Shaking her head, Gaia firmly told herself to stop being such a girl and play. She wanted to fairly win her dozen donuts. Stuffing another donut in her mouth, she took a seat, and set up her side of the chessboard, all the time keeping her eyes away from him. She was quite sure her heart would break if she looked at him. The game got under way, and it soon became apparent that Gaia was winning. Of course. While they were playing, they hadn't noticed how dark the sky had gotten, but as the first few drops of rain fell heavily around them, they suddenly came to their senses. But in a tacit agreement, they decided to continue playing the game, till the end. _It's just like the first time we played_, Gaia thought dreamily, remembering the day when he had first sat across from her, and it had rained, and they had still played on.

As they big liquid drops fell like tears from heaven, they played on, and soon Gaia won. Forgetting herself in her victory, she looked up just as he looked up, their eyes meeting squarely. Faintly she heard something shatter, and only vaguely she realized it was her heart. She found her vision locked into the two pools of beauty on his face. She loved him. It was the kind of love that existed only in fairytales, the never ending, so hard to come by, Love with a capital "L". _Number four, double check._ As if in a dream, she found herself moving forward across the table, her eyes closing just slightly, and the wind whispering long forgotten words of ancient loves. 

"SAM!" A harsh voice called from nearby, yelling to be heard over the falling rain. And the moment was lost. It was no longer a fairytale. It was a girl in love playing a game of chess with an oblivious boy. Heather came up beside Sam, and after shooting a death glare at Gaia, proceeded to kiss Sam on the lips. At this point, the shattered pieces of Gaia's heart, decided to break even more until all that was left was an empty void and a pile of dust that used to be her heart. She realized again, just as she did everyday with a new stab of pain, that she could never have Sam. He would never want her. _Number five, check._ Knowing that if she stayed any longer, she would rip that haughty smile off Heather's face, Gaia abruptly stood up from the chess table, knocking over her chair. Grabbing her box of donuts, she informed Sam that he could give her the donuts later, and then sprinted out of the park, needing to feel the burn in her lungs and legs, as she felt the burn in her non-existent heart. She ran all the way to her house, where she threw open the door, and raced up the stairs to her room, not even caring if anyone was home.

She shoved the rest of the donuts in her mouth, then proceeded to her bed. To get to her bed, she had to pass by a mirror, and at a glance into it, she nearly broke down and cried. She was so hideous with her vastly deformed body, and her grotesque face. _Number six, check._ Instead, she swallowed her bitter tears and threw herself onto the bed, smothering her face just in time, to muffle a scream. Her body shook with her pent up anger and sadness. She felt so tired. Tired or life. Tired of everything. God, her life sucked so much. _Number seven, check,_ she thought sadly. She sighed. _It's all in a days work. _Having finally gained control of herself, she flipped onto her side, and let her eyelids droop close.

_It's all in a days work._


End file.
